Knitting
by Basket o' Muffins
Summary: Hunny learns to knit


"Takashi

"Takashi! Takashi!" The small blonde bundle of energy burst into the room, running over to the tall, dark haired teen sitting calmly next to the window.

"Takashi! Guess what! Haru-chan is teaching me how to knit!" He held up a knitting needle with a little squiggle if white yarn knitted onto it, grinning.

"Ah." Mori's usual reply.

"Watch! Watch!" and Hunny plunked himself down on a chair next to his best friend, holding the needles close to his face. He slowly moved them in the way Haruhi had shown him, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth in concentration. First up and behind, then wrap around, then down through and in front, then off. He completed a full row in this way, with Mori looking on silently.

"See? Isn't it fun?"

"Ah."

"Ooo! What are you making, Hunny-kun?" the first guests had arrived.

"A scarf!" Hunny explained happily, "Watch! Watch!" He repeated his performance for the newly arrived girls, gaining many screams of joy as he completed yet another row. "See?" he asked, smiling hugely. "It looks like a scarf already!" It didn't. But no one was going to point that out to the obviously ecstatic senior.

"You have a long way to go before that's a scarf, Hunny-sempai." No one except Haruhi.

Unphased, Hunny grinned. "Then I'm gunna work hard!"

"Good for you, Hunny-sempai!" one guest cried, giving the small teen a hug.

"Ah! But if I'm going to be working hard, I'm going to need stamina! Should I have a chocolate cake, or a strawberry cake?" he deliberated for a moment. "Oh! I know! I should have both! I'll need extra strength to make it extra long!"

Mori smiled inwardly at his cousin's antics, passing him both cakes.

"Itadakimasu!" Hunny cried, devouring the cakes in record time (which still wasn't very fast due to his need to savour the taste.) He smiled happily.

"Now I can feel the energy in me!" he cried, picking up the needles again and slowly making his way through several more rows, chatting with his guests as he did so.

)()(

The next day the club was filled with the sound of softly clacking knitting needles amongst the usual chatter. Haruhi was sitting in the midst of a particularly large group of girls giving lessons on how to knit, while those who already knew were clustered in their usual areas, knitting a wide array of items.

"My baby cousin will love these booties!"

"I wonder what size sweater Tamaki-sempai wears…"

"Remember, over time the stitches will stretch and your scarf will be longer."

It seemed knitting was the only topic of conversation within the room. Indeed, the only people not knitting were the remaining five hosts, who tried to look interested (at least, Tamaki and the twins did) as yet another girl explained the difference between a knit and a perl.

"I need no scarf as long as you're near. Our body heat will keep us warm." Tamaki crooned at one girl, a soft smile playing on his lips. She looked up and smiled at him for a moment before turning back t the light pink mitten forming under her careful ministrations. Tamaki, shocked by the failure of his line retreated to his corner, tears forming in his eyes.

The twins were having about a much luck with their usual group. They may as well have been alone for all the attention they were receiving. They soon got bored, dropped their brotherly love act, and instead began plotting horrible things to do to their already distraught king.

Kyoya sat in a corner, notebook open. Outwardly he appeared calm, but inwardly he was frantically trying to come up with some way - _any_ way - of making profit off this knitting craze.

And Mori was sitting in his usual place next to Hunny, watching the smallest host intently as he continued to lengthen the white, soon-to-be-scarf.

"Ne, ne! Haru-chan! Does it look like a scarf yet?" Hunny called across the room, kneeling backwards on his chair and holding up his creation.

The female host turned her head to look, appraising the piece silently for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not quite, Hunny-sempai." She replied, turning back to her lesson.

)()(

The next few days showed much the same scene.

"We might as well start calling ourselves the knitting club." Hikaru and Kaoru moaned in unison.

"Shh!" Tamaki chastised them from his position sitting on the floor in front of Haruhi, knitting in hand. The twins groaned, turning back to their game of go fish.

"How about now, Haru-chan?" Hunny called, showing the girl.

"A little more, I think, Hunny-sempai." She answered with a light smile.

)()(

And so the host club continued as the knitting club for several more days before the trend slowly started to die out. Normal club activities resumed, except for the small blond host who diligently continued his scarf.

"Mitsukuni. Haruhi-kun said it looked like a scarf now." Mori pointed out what none of the girls had the heart to.

"Its not quite long enough yet." Hunny replied, holding it up to see the length.

"Why would it need to be that long, Hunny-sempai?" one particularly outgoing guest managed to ask.

"It's a secret!" Hunny grinned, holding a finger to his lips.

)()(

"Done!" the yell carried throughout the host room, and heads turned towards the source of the sound. Hunny stood on a chair, holding up a scarf as long as he was tall. Congratulatory yells were heard throughout the room as girls ran up to look at Hunny's masterpiece.

"So why did you make it so long?" one girl asked, hoping to finally get an answer to the question which had been asked several times.

"Because its for Takashi!" Hunny grinned, holding out the scarf to the tall, silent host.

Mori took the scarf and, ignoring the added and dropped stitches, ignoring the fact that it was late spring, ignoring the fact that Hunny had severely overestimated his height, he wrapped it around his neck. He gave Hunny a rare smile.

"Its warm." He told his cousin, before being glomp-tackled off his chair.

And so ended another host club craze, soon to be replaced by something new.

)()(

"Oi! Kyoya!" Tamaki came careening into the room. "I just found out about a commoner game called Duck, Duck, Goose! Can we play it? Please?"

**And now I'm imagining Kyoya playing Duck, Duck, Goose…So while I laugh myself silly, you can review yay!! 'Cause reviews make my day. Yeah… I have no life…**


End file.
